Kelopak Bunga Sakura
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Pertemuan, perpisahan, keindahan bunga sakura, juga kenangan yang tertinggal. Semuanya terangkum dengan begitu rapi dalam kehangatan musim semi/ AU, OoC, gaje, oneshot.


Orang bilang, pertemuan adalah takdir.

"Hei..."

Tak ada tahu bagaimana takdir bekerja, semuanya seolah terjadi begitu saja, sehingga terkadang kita lupa bahwa sebenarnya hidup ini telah diatur.

"Namaku Miharu. Kau siapa?"

"... Yoite."

Kita hanya bergerak sesuai dengan alur yang telah ditentukan −layaknya debu yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Hm ... salam kenal."

Begitu juga dengan sebuah pertemuan yang −seolah− terjadi secara kebetulan.

**~ooo~**

**Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani**

**Kelopak Bunga Sakura © Rukianonymous**

**AU, OoC, gaje, typo(s), oneshot**

**~ooo~**

"_Musim semi tahun depan, kita bertemu lagi di sini, ya."_

Miharu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak yang menuntunnya menuju tempat yang ingin ia datangi sekarang. Sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia lupakan walau sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia datang ke tempat itu. Ia terus berlari, ingin secepatnya tiba untuk menepati janjinya menemui seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, seseorang yang −semoga saja− masih ingat padanya.

Kakinya yang telah lelah melangkah dan napasnya yang kini mulai tak beraturan tak dipedulikannya. Ia ingin mengulangi hari itu, ingin kembali merasakan saat-saat menyenangkan yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Satu hari di musim semi yang tanpa sadar kini terputar kembali di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tersesat."

"... aku juga."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ini musim semi, kan?"

"... sepertinya."

Hening.

Pemuda beriris hijau itu menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapannya, "bunga sakuranya indah, ya?"

"... ya."

"... Yoite... suka bunga sakura?"

"..."

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab, ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap bunga sakura yang kini sedang mekar, "... tidak tahu."

Miharu menoleh. _Emerald-_nya menatap bingung pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ... belum pernah melihat bunga sakura sedekat ini sebelumnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena tak diizinkan keluar rumah."

"Tak diizinkan?" Miharu semakin terlihat bingung, "siapa yang tak mengizinkan?"

"Yukimi."

"Yukimi?"

"Orang yang mengasuhku. Aku tinggal bersamanya."

"Dia mengurungmu?"

Yoite menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Tubuhku lemah. Karena itu, dia selalu berpesan padaku agar jangan keluar rumah."

"Kau menerima begitu saja?"

"Dia yang menjagaku selama ini. Walau dia tak mengizinkanku pergi kemana-mana, tapi aku tahu dia melakukan itu untuk melindungiku. Aku tak berani membantahnya."

"Oh," Miharu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "dia ... orang baik, ya," ucapnya akhirnya.

"... sepertinya," balas pemuda bersurai hitam itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon sakura di belakangnya, "Dia satu-satunya orang yang kukenal. Satu-satunya orang yang peduli ketika tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikanku. Mungkin dia memang orang baik," ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya, ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "tapi dia jarang di rumah, makanya aku−" tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Ada apa?"

"... maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara."

"Tidak apa-apa," Yoite bisa melihat Miharu tersenyum, "kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau."

Yoite terdiam. Merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa ia begitu banyak bicara hari ini?

Kenapa tanpa sadar ia menceritakan hidupnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini?

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Yoite?"

"Ah..."

"Kau melamun?"

"... maaf," Yoite menjawab pelan. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajah dan pandangan matanya yang –Miharu tahu− menyiratkan kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Selama ini ... kau sendirian?" Miharu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan pemuda di sebelahnya yang menurutnya begitu rumit.

Yoite tak menjawab, tapi Miharu dapat melihat pemuda itu mengangguk pelan saat ia menoleh.

"Pasti rasanya sepi, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Yoite hanya mengangguk.

Miharu terdiam sejenak, memandang lurus pada pemuda beriris biru di sebelahnya sebelum kemudian berkata, "... apa aku boleh menjadi teman Yoite?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Memandang lawan bicaranya yang kini juga balas memandangnya, dan mencoba ikut tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda beriris _emerald _itu tersenyum manis menatapnya. Walau bukan sebuah senyum tulus, tapi Miharu tahu Yoite mencoba untuk menerimanya, mencoba untuk percaya padanya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Ya ... tentu," Yoite menjawab pelan.

Hening. Keduanya kini sibuk memperhatikan keindahan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapan mereka, menikmati saat-saat yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya...

... dan Yoite bisa merasakan tangan lembut itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Terima kasih..." tiba-tiba Miharu memecahkan keheningan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk percaya padaku."

"..."

Percaya?

Yoite kembali terdiam. Memikirkan ucapan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Miharu. Apa ia telah benar-benar dipercaya dan telah memberikan kepercayaan pada seseorang? Kenapa anak ini bisa dengan mudahnya percaya padanya? Lalu, dia sendiri, perasaan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan? Kenapa sepertinya ia merasa ... uhm ... apa, ya namanya? Senang? Entahlah. Ia juga tak mengerti.

"Yoite?"

"Ah..."

"Kau melamun lagi. Ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng, "tidak. tak ada apa-apa."

"Kau punya kebiasaan melamun, ya?"

"... mungkin."

"Kau pasti selalu memikirkan semuanya sendirian," Miharu berkata pelan, memandang Yoite untuk sekedar melihat reaksinya −lagi-lagi wajah sendu itu yang terlihat olehnya, "katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, jangan memendam semuanya sendirian. Kau butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan semua yang kau pendam selama ini."

Yoite tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Miharu tahu laki-laki itu mendengarkan ucapannya. Ia tak ingin memaksa, ia tahu ia tak berhak melakukan hal itu, makanya, sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu. Siap mendengarkan jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu bercerita padanya.

Menceritakan masalah pada orang lain? Apa tidak apa-apa? Jujur saja, Yoite masih ragu. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengenal orang lain selain Yukimi, juga tak pernah memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia percaya. Tapi kini, seseorang datang padanya, seseorang yang dengan mudahnya percaya padanya, dan –entah kenapa− ia juga percaya pada orang itu. Apa sekarang ia telah menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya selama ini? Seseorang yang mau mendengarkan semua masalah dan keluh kesahnya?

Yoite diam-diam memandangi pemuda itu. Memperhatikan wajah manis seseorang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini, memperhatikan wajah polos nan lembut yang membuat perasaannya terasa lebih nyaman, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, tak pernah bahkan saat bersama Yukimi sekalipun.

Ya ... mungkin orang inilah yang ia cari. Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan jika ia menceritakan semuanya pada pemuda itu?

Keheningan masih menyapa mereka. Miharu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Yoite tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Mereka hanya saling menunggu sampai salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan sesuatu−

"Aku ... tak pernah punya teman sebelumnya,"−hingga akhirnya Yoite memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu, "tak punya tempat untuk bercerita, berbagi, maupun tempat bersandar," Miharu masih mendengarkan, "Yukimi hanya memberiku makan dan menyediakan tempat untukku tidur. Aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya."

"..."

"Tak pernah mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya, bahwa selama ini aku kesepian, bahwa aku merasa tertekan," ia terdiam sejenak, "aku ... tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, makanya, kuputuskan untuk memendam semuanya sendirian."

"Pasti berat, ya?"

Tak dijawab pun, Miharu pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoite, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau selalu sendirian. Saat merasa tertekan, merasa sedih, atau saat menangis sekalipun. Merasa hidupmu begitu membosankan karena berada di tempat yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, makanya kau memutuskan untuk diam-diam pergi dari rumah. Begitu, kan?"

"..."

"Kukira ... kau memutuskan hal yang benar. Ada banyak hal yang belum kau lihat di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih berwarna, membuatmu merasa senang, tenang, juga damai," Miharu kemudian berdiri, menengadahkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian berkata, "misalnya saja langit itu. Terbentang begitu luas hingga semua orang bisa melihatnya," jeda sejenak, ia tersenyum lembut, "naa ... Yoite. Saat merasa sedih maupun bimbang, pandanglah langit, hamparan langit biru yang terbentang luas akan membuat jiwamu merasa bebas, dan perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih lega."

Yoite tak menjawab. Ia kemudian berdiri dan ikut menatap langit.

"Benarkan?"

Ia tertegun. Iris birunya menatap takjub pada hamparan langit di atas sana. Ternyata ... memang sangat luas, membuat dadanya terasa lebih lapang. Ia merentangkan tangannya, tanpa sadar tersenyum tatkala melihat birunya langit yang menenangkan perasaannya. Senyum pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum tulus seperti ini.

"Ya ... kau benar," ucapnya masih merasa takjub, "aku tak pernah merasa sebebas ini sebelumnya."

"Syukurlah..."

"Hm?" ia menoleh, memandang Miharu yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Syukurlah jika Yoite merasa senang," ucapnya, "selama bersama Yoite, kulihat Yoite selalu terlihat murung. Makanya, aku ... ingin membuat Yoite tersenyum, atau mungkin tertawa keras," ia kemudian tersenyum manis, "syukurlah jika sekarang perasaan Yoite menjadi lebih baik."

"Kau ini−" pemuda bermata biru itu kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Miharu, "−terlalu baik," lanjut Yoite sembari mengelus lembut kepala pemuda itu, "tapi, terima kasih."

Miharu termangu, merasakan tangan itu mengusap lembut kepalanya,"... harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," senyumnya makin lebar, "Yoite ... tanganmu hangat."

**...**

Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam mereka 'terjebak' di tempat ini. Matahari yang tadi berada tepat di atas kepala mereka kini sudah condong ke arah barat. Hari sudah beranjak sore, tapi mereka sama-sama tak berniat untuk mencari jalan pulang. Keduanya kini memejamkan mata sembari duduk saling menyandar −menikmati suasana musim semi yang begitu menenangkan− dengan kedua tangan yang sedari terus bertautan.

"Awalnya aku takut karena tersesat sejauh ini," Miharu memulai, "teman-temanku mengajakku untuk berlibur menikmati mekarnya bunga sakura, tapi aku malah meninggalkan mereka," ia terdiam sesaat, "sebenarnya sebelum ini aku juga sering tersesat dan selalu merasa takut jika tak bisa kembali lagi," ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, "tapi untuk kali ini aku merasa bahagia. Aku bersyukur aku tersesat lagi hari ini."

Yoite ikut tersenyum −ia merasa sekarang ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya, "aku juga bersyukur aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah hari ini. Ini musim semi pertamaku, tak kusangka begitu menyenangkan," ia berhenti sejenak, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya, "bersamamu seperti ini membuatku merasa damai, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya ... Miharu."

"Eh?" ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yoite menyebut namanya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengelitik rongga dadanya ketika mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada yang begitu lembut seperti itu, "katakan sekali lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Namaku."

Walau merasa bingung, Yoite tetap mengatakannya,"... Miharu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Miharu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Miharu."

"Sekali lagi."

"Mi−"

"MIHARUUU."

Keduanya tersentak. Itu tadi bukan suara Yoite. Lalu...

Dengan cepat Miharu menoleh mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya, dan ia kembali tersentak ketika melihat tiga orang yang dikenalnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mereka menemukanku," ucapnya horor seakan ia adalah buronan yang tertangkap setelah melarikan diri.

"Siapa?"

"Teman-temanku."

Yoite ikut menoleh ke arah Miharu memandang. Ia dapat melihat tiga orang di sana. Sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya dan satu orang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka.

"Mereka menemukanmu," ucap Yoite ikut-ikutan.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Mereka pasti datang menjemputku."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah."

"Ha?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau di sini selamanya, kan?"

"Iya ... tapi, aku−"

"Pulanglah."

"Eh? Lalu ... kau bagaimana?"

Yoite tersenyum tipis, "jangan khawatir. Aku juga akan pulang."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu baru hari ini kau keluar rumah," ucap Miharu setengah berteriak, "kau bahkan tak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang, kan?"

"Iya, tapi−"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Rumahmu jauh dari sini 'kan?" ia menatap Miharu lembut, "aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tapi, kau..."

"Jangan mencemaskanku. Pulanglah. Mereka menunggumu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak cemas padamu? Sekarang saja kau tersesat. Kau pasti sama sekali tak tahu di mana rumahmu, 'kan? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian," suaranya terdengar bergetar, "aku ... aku ingin bersamamu. Aku−eh?"

Miharu tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu ketika dirasakannya kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan itu mendekapnya, memeluknya erat.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Yoite lembut, "aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikir. Aku pasti akan menemukan rumahku."

"Tapi ... tapi, aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tak apa-apa. Kau ini keras kepala."

"Kau juga."

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" ucap Yoite sembari melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lembut menatap Miharu.

"Ya..."

"Kalau begitu percayalah aku tak akan apa-apa."

"..."

Miharu tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menatap lekat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu, menghela napas sebelum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya,"... Yoite," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Musim semi tahun depan, kita bertemu lagi di sini, ya," ucapnya, "kau mau, kan?"

Yoite hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya. Ia tahu Yoite pasti akan menepati janjinya. Mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Ia percaya itu.

"Naa..." iris hijaunya menatap kelopak bunga sakura di hadapannya, "kau tahu? Orang bilang, bunga sakura juga bermakna sebuah janji. Walau usianya begitu singkat, tapi ia berjanji akan kembali mekar di musim semi selanjutnya, kembali membagi keindahan dan memberi kebahagiaan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya," ia kemudian tersenyum menatap pemuda yang seharian ini menemaninya, "aku ... ingin menjadi bunga sakura untuk Yoite."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berubah dengan tempat ini −pemandangan yang sama, pohon sakura yang sama, juga suasana menenangkan yang sama. Tempat yang sangat ia rindukan dan setelah satu tahun menunggu, akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke sini, kembali melihat semuanya yang selama ini tertinggal di ingatannya. Tempat ini begitu indah, begitu menenangkan, dan begitu banyak meninggalkan kenangan. Miharu kini berdiri memandang rindu pohon sakura di hadapannya. Sudah –kira-kira− dua jam ia menunggu di tempat ini, tapi yang ditunggu tak juga datang.

Apa Yoite lupa dengan janji itu? Atau ... Yoite lupa padanya?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merutuki kebodohannya. Benarkan? Ia terlalu banyak berharap. Harusnya ia tahu, ia tak seistimewa itu sampai-sampai Yoite selalu mengingatnya. Sepertinya hanya ia yang terus mengingat hari itu, terus berharap agar saat-saat menyenangkan itu terulang kembali. Tapi, sepertinya mustahil, ya?

Ia tersenyum miris, "Bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Eh?"

Suara ini ...

Segera –dengan cepat− ia menoleh. Mencari sumber suara yang tadi menyahutnya.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Yang selama ini ingin kembali dilihatnya. Orang itu –berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Seketika ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang tak dijumpainya selama satu tahun ini.

"Yoite..."

**...**

"Apa kabar?"

"... baik."

"Sudah satu tahun, ya."

"... ya."

"..."

"..."

"Tempat ini ... masih seperti dulu, ya."

"... sepertinya."

"..."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Yoite sepertinya tak berniat untuk memulai, sedangkan Miharu sibuk mencari cara untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Uhm ... Yoite."

"Ya?"

"... waktu itu setelah aku pulang, apa yang kau lakukan?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang kini terpikir olehnya.

"Aku juga pulang."

"Hm?"

"Yukimi menemukanku. Dia bilang dia mencariku seharian."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya..."

Miharu terdiam sejenak, "dia orang baik, ya."

"... mungkin."

"..."

"..."

"Kupikir ... Yoite takkan datang."

"Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali ke sini, 'kan?"

"Iya. Maaf ..."

"Tak apa."

Hening. Hingga Miharu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ... selama ini selalu merasa cemas. Selalu merasa khawatir Yoite akan melupakanku, selalu berpikir mungkin hanya aku yang menantikan hari ini. Berpikiran seperti itu membuatku merasa takut. Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya," ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "tapi, ternyata aku salah. Yoite ... sama sekali tak berubah."

"Kau juga," Yoite menyahut, "sudah kubilang aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, 'kan?" ia berhenti sejenak, Miharu dapat merasakan tangan hangat itu menepuk lembut kepalanya, "kau yang mengubah hidupku," lanjutnya, "sejak hari itu, aku berusaha untuk mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan pada Yukimi. Tak kusangka ia bisa mengerti, ia mengizinkanku keluar rumah sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Berkat dirimu. Aku tak mungkin melupakan semua yang kaukatakan waktu itu."

"Eh?" mendengar ucapan Yoite membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, ternyata semua yang ia takutkan selama ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Yoite masih mengingatnya. Yoite juga tak melupakan hari itu. Berpikir seperti itu membuatnya merasa sangat senang, tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu dan mulai menjinjitkan kakinya−

Cup.

"Eh?"

−untuk memberikan kecupan manis pada pipi pemuda itu.

Yoite tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menoleh menatap pemuda beriris hijau yang tadi menciumnya. Seketika ia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat pemuda itu kini tersenyum lembut menatapnya dengan semburat merah jambu yang menghiasi pipi manisnya. Persis seperti bunga sakura...

"Aku ... suka Yoite."

... dan perkataan pemuda itu membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Tidak apa-apakan kalau aku suka pada Yoite?" lanjut Miharu saat Yoite terdiam tak mengatakan apapun.

"A−ah ... tentu."

"Apa Yoite juga suka padaku?"

"Eh?" Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, "... sepertinya," jawabnya singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Miharu memasang wajah senang.

"Terima kasih."

"... ya," jawab Yoite lembut sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di batang pohon, sedangkan Miharu tetap berdiri mengamati bunga sakura di hadapannya.

"Bunga sakuranya indah, ya?" ucap Miharu memecah keheningan.

"Ya."

"Aku suka bunga sakura. Yoite bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia memperhatikan bunga sakura yang kini sedang mekar.

"_Aku ... ingin menjadi bunga sakura untuk Yoite."_

Perkataan Miharu waktu itu tiba-tiba berkelebat di ingatannya. Iris birunya kini beralih mengamati Miharu yang kini sedang tersenyum manis berdiri di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Ia tertegun. Bunga sakura itu ... indah, ya. Ia tak pernah melihat keindahan yang seperti itu sebelumnya, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ya ... aku juga menyukainya."

Menyukai bunga sakura miliknya. Bunga sakura yang telah mengubah hidupnya hanya dengan perkataan dan senyuman tulus. Ia takkan pernah melupakannya−

"Arigatou, Miharu."

−takkan pernah sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Yatta ... selesai. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca. Gomen kalau membosankan m(_ _)m

Review? ^^


End file.
